And Never Again
by SayYesToMichigan
Summary: Harry and Cedric: what really happened when Harry went in the prefects' bathroom. harry/cedric


Cedric had always been a handsome boy…but not _that_ handsome. He was sweet, kind, and caring, but this meant little to Harry Potter when he foolishly followed Cedric's advice about the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. He took his egg, as instructed, to the prefects' bathroom. As he strolled through the corridors, he wondered about his fellow competitor. Cedric Diggory: the _real_ Hogwarts champion. He was everything Harry was not. He was beautiful, charming, tall, and skilled, while Harry found himself to be average and lucky. He sometimes thought of Cedric when he was alone. He was envious. It bothered him to no end that Cedric and Cho Chang were on the verge of being a couple. It was because of Cho, Harry believed, and his own open desires for her, that he was bothered. Cedric was perfect, and how could Harry compete with that?

Harry pushed the door open, his golden egg in hand, and saw the enormous and luxurious prefects' bathroom. He saw that there were already many bubbles adrift on the surface of the warm water of the bathtub.

"Someone must've just gone," he said aloud. He was slightly repulsed by the thought of using the same bath water as another, but he decided the tub was large enough that it didn't really matter. He stripped and ran his hands through his black, messy hair, standing in the tepid, humid air long enough to make his skin anxious for the warmth. He saw a movement in the water and froze. "Myrtle?" he asked. "Look, Myrtle, if you're in here, you've got to leave now. I haven't got any clothes on…" He then thought that the safest way to avoid Myrtle's eyes was to immerse his body in the water. He lowered himself in, attempting to cover his private areas as best he could.

The water was excruciatingly pleasant. The aromas of numerous soaps filled his nose. He set his egg down on the side of the tub, wishing to merely indulge himself in the pleasures of this bath for just a few moments. He saw more movement in the water and tensed up.

"Myrtle, I said—" and his words were cut off by a gasp for air.

"Harry," he said. Harry stared straight ahead, too shocked to move. "Blimey, I was holding my breath a long while. What took you so long, Harry?"

"…Cedric?" Harry choked out. "What are you doing here? In my bath?" Harry tried to cover his naked torso, but he was rather unsuccessful, as many of the bubbles had begun to disappear.

Cedric turned a curious shade of red. "I…"

They looked at each other. Harry watched Cedric's wonderful eyes race over his chest and arms, flickering back to his face just long enough for Harry to throw him questioning looks. "Is this about the tournament? You should have told me you'd be here. I'd…I'd have thought to keep some clothes on…"

The corners of Cedric's dark lips curled pleasantly. It startled Harry to see this man in front of him. They were together in a pool of warmth, unclothed, and completely vulnerable.

"That's precisely why I didn't tell you, Harry," Cedric said through his curled lips, braver now. "Are you okay?"

Harry was confused. He was confused but even more than that, he was excited. It felt odd to him. He felt right and wrong, good and bad, all at once. He looked at Cedric's body: the toned muscles which made Harry's seem tame. Harry didn't feel as inferior here. Cedric was three years older, and three years more experienced.

"Cedric?" he asked again.

The water rippled as Cedric moved through the water. It splashed over his stomach and the light hit him just right. He moved until he was a mere two feet from Harry's own nervous body.

"Harry?" he replied. He reached out a hand. Harry's eyes flickered to it and his mind raced with thoughts and images. Harry took it. A pulse passed between them and Cedric pulled Harry through the water to him.

"Cedric, I'm not—"

"Don't worry about it," Cedric interrupted. He pulled Harry's face up to his and kissed him. His lips were smooth and warm, moving in synchronization with Harry's. He pulled away. "Are you still okay, Harry?"

Harry nodded. He could feel the change. The insane transformation that had taken place, caused internally by one physical touching of lips. It was more than a touching, it was a dancing. He felt his lower regions expanding. He felt the gentle bump on his lower stomach as Cedric moved closer still, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. He pressed his lips against Harry's again and felt the blood rushing through him. His eyes closed, Cedric envisioned Harry and himself in bed, the sheets ruffled and Harry smiling up at him.

There was a moment. It was a split second when reality imploded and Cedric knew what he wanted. He pushed Harry against the wall of the tub. A small gasp came from Harry on impact but Cedric continued on. He pressed his whole body up against Harry's and felt the water move between them. Harry felt overwhelmed. He wanted the control back. He moved his hand up and grabbed Cedric's soft, wet hair. He pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around Cedric's back while one of Cedric's hands remained grasped tightly on Harry's shoulder, and the other slowly traveled down Harry's chest and stomach.

"Cedric," Harry said quietly. His body jerked involuntarily at the touches. Cedric pulled away immediately.

"Are you okay? We can stop if you want to," he said hurriedly.

"Cedric, what are you so afraid of?" Harry demanded. "I'm not some fragile orphan. I'm not going to break." Harry was eager now. His body was demanding attention and Cedric's carefulness was distracting.

Cedric looked at him, slightly irritated. "I'm not afraid," he said.

"Prove it," Harry told him, a wry smile tickling his lips. "You're the one who wanted me to come here. I'm here now, Cedric. Don't ruin it."

Cedric lunged. His hand raced over Harry. He felt Harry's hand move down his torso, grasping its destination. The movements were steady and deliberate. Cedric's mind was throbbing. He dropped his own hand to Harry's, grasping his wrist and speeding him up. His hand let go of Harry's wrist and flew across from him, touching Harry fiercely.

Their kisses were hard, their hands were determined. Neither of them had any experience in this kind of situation. This was the best they knew how to do, and it was more than either of them ever even thought to ask of the other. They both shook, almost violently. The sweat dripped off their chests and stuck them together. Harry was a bit shorter and his mouth came to a rest on Cedric's collar bone. He bit him gently and Cedric made a noise of pleasure. His senses were flooded all at once. The sounds and touches and tastes were overwhelmingly pleasing. Harry felt a similar sensation, his hand moving faster and faster, his breathing growing sharper and sharper.

And then, all at once, it was over for Harry. His climax was amazing and long. His mouth began to close and Cedric bit Harry's lower lip. Harry's tense body in his arms was too much, and Cedric climaxed too. The intensity of the moment was over as quickly as it began.

They stopped and released their holds on each other.

"Are you okay, Cedric?" Harry asking, extending a hand to caress his flushed cheek.

Cedric smiled, satisfied. "Better than ever."


End file.
